Forest of Death
by Darkfire-Lady of Darkness
Summary: It started out as a simple escort mission, but turned into something more. How will the ninja world deal with three more demons, rumored to be more powerful than even the Kyuubi. What if Tsunade tries to make a deal with them? Will Konoha survive?
1. Prologue

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

Prologue

Trees screamed in agony crying out for someone to help. The fire was raging in all its mighty fury. The trees nearby caught, igniting more and more. Animals and plant alike all cried for help, their home was being burned. The bandits stood about half a mile away looking at the destruction they caused.

"Let's go," their leader said firmly, "we have somewhere to be. That fire should take care of any watchmen. We have some treasures to steal."

_Three powerful beings opened their eyes as one, sending a giant blast of wind threw the forest wiping out the fire._

"What the hell was that?" asked one of the bandits. Looking around, the leader changed his mind.

_The sky thundered with anger reacting to the beings' emotions and energy. Lightning flashed throughout the sky, heavy clouds threatening to rain._

"I don't know, but we don't want to stay to find out. We'll raid the mansion another night," he replied, hastily turning his horse around. "Let's go."

They turned to ride back to their camp outside the forest as fast as possible. A lightning bolt struck the ground in front of them showing the three beings in their way.

"And where do you think you are going you stupid _humans_?" One hissed out in a deep voice, cold as hell frozen over.

"I don't know, Hiei. They might not be intelligent enough to tell us." Another one said this one with amusement in his tone.

"I think you're right, detective. These bakas don't even have the sense to run. They're just wild animals." The one named Hiei replied in the same voice, this time it held a note of contempt.

"Maybe we should take them out of their misery," another voice said sadistically, "they did destroy our forest. We should make them pay for their crimes."

"They'll pay all right, Kurama. Has your death tree eaten lately?" said the detective eagerly.

"No, Yusuke, it has not." The tall one named Kurama stated like Yusuke had just asked the most obvious question in the world. Another lightning bolt flashed through the sky lighting up the three beings for a second.

The bandits looked upon all three with terror in their eyes. The obvious leader of the three beings was in front. He had long brown hair that went down to his waist, and his chocolate brown eyes promised the bandits a painful death for hurting his home. His bare chest showed dark blue tattoos all over his skin. The muscles in his arms were clearly visible to the bandits. His smirk showed one fang in the corner of his mouth as he looked down upon them with superiority and anger.

To the left of him was a tall, silver-haired man with silver fox ears on top of his head and a silver tail flowing behind him. His grin showed off his razor sharp fangs and his golden eyes said that there would be no mercy for them as they died. He was also wearing no shirt and his toned chest showed that there was hidden strength in that beautiful body.

On the right was a much shorter man with gravity defying hair. A white starburst ran through the midnight black hair tipped with blue. Eyes the color of blood glared at the bandits with the intensity of one who has seen much and killed many. The bare muscular chest showed strength despite his size. His light stance showed he was weary of everything around him and the sword at his side gave him the means to defend himself quickly. The smirk of contempt and hate on his face showed nothing of his inner feelings. His fangs though small were well kept and ready to be used as a weapon if necessary.

The trio turned towards the bandits with bloodlust in their eyes. "On second thought, Kurama, why don't we all have a little fun with these _humans?_ I could use a little practice to warm up my powers after such a long nap. Care to join Hiei?" the leader asked his comrades, fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"Hn. With pleasure."

With in seconds all you could hear was the screams of dieing men throughout the forest.

As the last bandit died, a dead silence came over the forest as Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei watched the bandit fall, acid eating away his skin. "No one harms our forest and lives." They said together before disappearing back to their resting place.

The forest healed itself with the energy those three gave to it. Everything settled back into place as if it had never happened.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's been a while, but I've finally gotten back to this story. Turns out though that my neglect of this story, it has lost it's plot. (which I think is the reason that I left it alone in the first place) But now after some thought, I have come up with a new plot idea that is awesome, if I do say so myself. So, I would like to thank you all for your patience and I hope the newly improved chapter one up in a week or so. Hopefully before Christmas break.

Darkfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto even though I wish I did. Hiei, Kurama, Sasuke, and Naruto are really hot and they're bishies! I do own the plot. If you copy it I will get you. Mwhhahahahaha!


	2. For Readers and Authors

**Hello fellow readers, I know you were hoping this would be a chapter, but I believe this was important enough to post as we are all effected by this. Alas us authors are only human and we do make mistakes. I hope the moderators of this site can see that.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**

_Please do not review this chapter. _

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness


End file.
